fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Lahwhinie's Dune Buggy Accident
That afternoon, Daisy Duck entered the garage to see the dune buggy, which now had a tarp over it. "Hello, buggy." She said with a smile. As she went to uncover the tarp, the phone rang and Daisy went over to answer it. "Hello?" Daisy answered the call. "Uh, no. I'm Lahwhinie's sister." A pause. "Huh? She left her wallet in the emergency room? When was she ever-?" The caller told him. "After the dune buggy accident?" Daisy asked in confusion. As she pulled the tarp up, he gasped in shock, seeing one headlight was nearly off due to the damage. A pause again. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I'll tell her." said Daisy Daisy. "She's still very sore." Yet another pause. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Okay. Bye." Daisy hung up and left for the living room where Lahwhinie sat trying to recover from her injuries as Aladdin sat reading a voyage magazine. "Hi, Dad." said Daisy. "Lahwhinie." "Hey, Daisy." said Aladdin. "What's up?" answered Lahwhinie weakly. "Can I ask you something?" asked Daisy. "I was thinking. About joining the wrestling team at school." "Really?" grinned Aladdin. "Yes." said Daisy. "So, can you show me some moves?" "Sure." grinned Aladdin. "Come over here." Daisy followed Aladdin to an empty space while avoiding Lahwhinie's leg. "Thank you." said Lahwhinie weakly as Aladdin moved some coffee tables. "Hang on." said Daisy. "How will I learn the moves if they're done on me?" "Uh, right." said Aladdin. "Lahwhinie, come here." Lahwhinie glared at him. "I'd rather not." Aladdin and Daisy both laughed. "Come on! I'm not going to hurt you! He took Lahwhinie by the wrist and brought her to the spot. "All right, let's see some moves!" said Daisy energetically, bouncing on her toes. "All right." He wrapped his arms around Lahwhinie's shoulder's putting his hands on them now. "This.. is the classic full metal wrap." Lahwhinie grunted. "Cool!" said Daisy smiling. "Are there more?" "Yes, there is. The most important part of wrestling is the "take down"." said Aladdin, keeping his grip. "Okay." said Daisy "May I see how it's done?" "Sure." said Aladdin. "Lahwhinie, face me. Daisy, count me in." "Okay." said Daisy. "Three, two, one, NOW!" Aladdin shouted as he picked up Lahwhinie and nailed her to the ground to demonstrate as Tiana came in. "Boys, no wrestling in the house." said Tiana firmly. "I love you, Mother!" said Lahwhinie weakly. "Well, that was fun." said Aladdin. "Give me five!" He and Daisy did the high-five. "Yeah!" said Daisy. Lahwhinie got up and grabbed Daisy by her head. "We need to have a chat." Daisy looked confused. "Is there a problem?" "ROOM!" yelled Lahwhinie as she forced Daisy upstairs. "Oh, so you wanted to chat?" Daisy laughed as they entered her bedroom." "Why did you make him attack me!?" shouted Lahwhinie angrily. "It's about time you stopped getting away with everything." said Daisy pompously. "What are you talking about?" Lahwhinie talked back. "You wrecked all the pillows. You talked me into lying about breaking the TV. You had me punished for three days! You took out the dune buggy when told not to and you wrecked it!" said Daisy arrogantly. "Where are you going with all this?" Lahwhinie spat. "I answered a call from the emergency room and they said you left your wallet there." said Daisy. "Oh. Sorry." said Lahwhinie, not feeling sorry at all. "That's right. I found the buggy and it was severely damaged." said Daisy. "Do Mother and Father already know?" asked Lahwhinie. "You know they're going to." said Daisy sternly. "Don't even think about telling them!" Lahwhinie spat. "Well, all right then. You tell them yourself." said Daisy thickly. "Are you crazy?" Lahwhinie asked madly. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest! I've been punished for three days and I spent 60 hours trying to fix it up, and you wrecked it again! Also, you're hurt! All you can think about is getting away with it while me and Pudge are around!" said Daisy reproachfully. "I'll still keep fixing the buggy while I'm still punished and you keep thinking about yourself." She left the room in deep reproach. "Not so..." before she could finish, she felt pain in her right arm. "Ouch." Meanwhile, in the living room... "Minnie, Daisy, Pudge, is Lahwhinie all right?" Tiana asked him. "She's been acting a little strange lately." said Aladdin. "No!" said a voice. It was Lahwhinie, entering the room slowly while still in pain. "She's not okay. She's banged up." she said painfully. "You hurt her wrestling!" snapped Tiana at Aladdin. "Did I really?" laughed Aladdin. "It's not the wrestling." said Lahwhinie weakly. "It was a car accident." "Car accident?" said Tiana in mingled shock as she and Aladdin went over to speak to her. "Oh, boy, she's going to get it!" Daisy whispered to Minnie Mouse and Pudge the Penguin. They both nodded in agreement and smiles. "Actually, it was a dune buggy accident." said Lahwhinie slowly. "What!?" cried Aladdin in shock. Lahwhinie tried to speak up. "Well, the doctor said--" "Wait, w-w-w-wait. What doctor?" asked Tiana. "I ended up in the emergency room and got x-rays." said Lahwhinie. "Oh, boy, this is going to be good." said Pudge. Minnie and Daisy nodded in agreement. "Oh, poor baby." said Tiana. "Huh?" said Minnie in confusion. Daisy and Pudge's smiles both faded. Lahwhinie slowly sat down in a chair in pain. "I'm sorry. I disobeyed you." "Now he's going to get it." said Daisy to Minnie and Pudge back. "Daisy!" said Tiana. "Yes?" Daisy stood up to show he was listening. "Did you know about this?" asked Tiana. "Er, yes. I got the call from the hospital and they told me. They also said she left her wallet in the emergency room." said Daisy. "And you made your father wrestle Lahwhinie while she was hurt." said Tiana. Daisy tired to speak up. "Well, um..." Lahwhinie slowly spoke up in pain. "Listen, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Go easy on Daisy! I blamed her for breaking the TV a month ago. It was my fault. I talked her into lying about it." Daisy nodded glumly. "We'll talk about this later." said Aladdin. He and Tiana turned to Lahwhinie. "What else did the doctor say?" "I should stay in bed and just rest for a couple weeks." she said weakly. "That's going to be easy," said Aladdin. "...because you're grounded." "FINALLY!!!" shouted Minnie, Daisy and Pudge in relief. They got up and started to dance the Mambo. "Oh, yes!" they said as they dance. "You're grounded! You're grounded! Wait 'til tomorrow, you're grounded!" Aladdin and Tiana laughed in amusement at their dance and Lahwhinie glared at them. "You are all as evil as Jafar!" she yelled. She ran up to her room as fast as fast as she could, crying and sobbing. Category:Dune Buggy Accident